For a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) liquid crystal panel, in order to narrow a bezel of the liquid crystal panel, a gate driver circuit is integrated into an array substrate of the liquid crystal panel by Gate On Array (GOA) technology to replace an external driver chip, so as to realize a display function of the liquid crystal panel. The array substrate generally includes a GOA region and a display region. At the GOA region, gate lines and a source/drain metal layer are connected to each other through a via-hole penetrating through a Gate Insulator (GI) layer. At the display region, a drain electrode of the TFT and a pixel electrode are connected to each other through a via-hole.
Generally, two mask plates are provided in the related art, i.e., a via-hole at the GOA region and a via-hole in the display region are formed by a GI mask plate and a VIA mask plate respectively. However, the production cost may increase when two mask plates are provided.